valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance
''Intro'' '' '' An alliance is a function where members can gather as a group; a technical clan or guild. When in an alliance, the game claims a player may receive blessings from the Hall as its level increases. Some benefits that come with alliances include: *ability to request reinforcements from the alliance when fighting an Archwitch *Alliance Hall upgrading *Goddess Worship To create an alliance, one would need a Level 3 Castle and an Alliance Hall. The current maximum amount of members in an alliance is 15. ''Alliance Hall Upgrading'' In this window, you can contribute resources to your alliance. Donating resources to an alliance causes it to level up when the resource bar is filled. The amount of resources needed to level up increases with each level. Clicking on "Details" provides information about how balanced the hall is when it comes to those resources in a percentage (Gold xx% Ether xx% Iron xx%). It also ranks members based on how much they have contributed to the Alliance Hall, descending from who has donated the most to who has donated the least. Upgrading an Alliance Hall benefits an additional 1% of EXP per level (starting at level 2) obtained in your Kingdom. At Level 5, it also gives a 1% bonus to Gold, Ether, and Iron acquisition rate in your Kingdom. The balance of the resources donated may alter how the bonuses are given from level 5 and up. If a single resource makes up more than 50% of the total amount of resources, the alliance hall will have a change in appearance (as seen below). N63l8Id.png|Iron Alliance Hall Nt09zfq.jpg|Ether Alliance Hall vidaS4k.jpg|Golden Alliance Hall Leaving an alliance would remove contributions made by you, thus reducing the level of the Alliance Hall. ''Goddess Worship'' Goddess Worship is a feature that allows alliance members to summon Limited Cards by offering friendship points or cards. The three goddesses will be "locked" at the start and to unlock them you need to offer a certain amount of points or cards. Unlocking a Goddess does not mean she will descend instantly, as she will only descend when the gauge is completely filled. Once a goddess descends her gauge will be reset and every member in the alliance who had unlocked her will receive a copy of the card as a present. The cards available on Goddess Worship will change after a certain amount of time has passed. Notes: *The alliance needs at least 5 members to use the Goddess Worship feature. *Up to 2000 Friendship Points can be offered every day. *Up to 10 N cards can be offered every day. *Up to 5 R cards can be offered every day. *The Friendship Point Goddess can be unlocked by offering 10000 Friendship Points. *The N Card Goddess can be unlocked by offering 50 N cards. *The R Card Goddess can be unlocked by offering 25 R cards. *The Friendship Point Goddess can be obtained by offering 300000 Friendship Points. *The N Card Goddess can be unlocked by obtained 1500 N cards. *The R Card Goddess can be unlocked by obtained 750 R cards. Other Information *If you withdrawn from your current alliance, you will not be able to join any alliances for 24 hours. *When a member of an alliance withdraws, their contributed resources and experience will be removed and may cause the Alliance Hall lower in level if they had contributed enough. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay Category:Alliance